


Patrick-Chaser

by Syntheticpalindromes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/pseuds/Syntheticpalindromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pete’s hand ghosts over Patrick’s exposed stomach.</p><p>“It’s weird.”</p><p>Patrick snorts, “It’s not weird, it’s just different.”'</p><p>Just a little ficlet I wrote about Pete and Patrick after the hiatus and after Patrick lost some weight. Just to clarify, I love every incarnation of Patrick and think he's as cute now as he is when he was a little heavier. Just....yeah. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick-Chaser

Pete’s hand ghosts over Patrick’s exposed stomach.

“It’s weird.”

Patrick snorts, “It’s not weird, it’s just different.”

Pete’s fingers press against the flatness of Patrick’s belly and he sounds vaguely sad as he mumbles, “You’re not as squishy anymore. Like, it’s cool and shit...But...Squishyness is gone.”

Patrick strokes a hand over Pete’s hair, “It was affecting my health Pete. I didn’t wanna be like that anymore. You still like skinny me right?”

Pete grins, his stupidly gorgeous (and stupidly massive) teeth glinting in the low bedroom light, “Jackass, ‘course I do.” He presses a kiss to Patrick’s stomach, “Still my Pattycakes.”

Patrick’s stomach jumps as he laughs, “Don’t fucking call me that, God.”

Pete nuzzles his face into Patrick’s hips, “You can call me Pete.”

Patrick laughs hard enough he snorts and proceeds to shove Pete off the bed, “Oh my God Pete, you’re a moron, get out of my bed. Me and my hot new body don’t need you.”

Pete mock gasps and covers his mouth, throwing his body across the rumpled sheets, “DON’T DO THIS TO ME PATRICK.” He writhes on the bed making a scene, so much so that Hemmy lifts his lazy head and barks gruffly at Pete as if to say ‘shut up dad’.

Patrick crosses his arms, “You done yet?”

Pete looks at him from upside-down, “....Yes.”

He flips over the right way and puts his hands back on Patrick’s stomach, “You know I’m serious, I love the new you, you’re really fucking hot like this. But I do kinda miss chubster Trick, you know? You were cute and cuddly, like Hemmy.”

Patrick raises an eyebrow, “Do you really want to compare me to your slobbering dog that somehow manages to eats cake and makes himself sick almost weekly?”

Pete waves a hand, “You know what I mean though.”

He goes silent for a while.

“Love you Trick. Love every incarnation of you. I’d love you if you decided one day you wanted to be a girl and have boobs surgically implanted into you.”

Patrick rolls his eyes.

Then places a kiss on Pete’s hair, “Love you too. Even though you’re a chubby-chaser.”

Pete scoffs, “I’m not. I’m a Patrick-chaser.”

He grins wide and grossly beautiful.


End file.
